Susurros al Viento
by Ginegine
Summary: Hay situaciones en la vida que pueden cambiar tu mundo en un instante, decir sí en el altar no es garantía de felicidad si se lo dices a la persona equivocada, ¿podrán Bella y Alice encontrar la felicidad a pesar de los imprevistos de la vida? AH... HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

Susurros al viento

Capitulo 1

Alice estaba sumamente nerviosa, sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho que no la dejaba ser feliz hoy, a pesar de que se suponía que iba a ser el día más feliz de su vida, tenía a su familia reunida, se suponía que era el comienzo de una nueva etapa.

A la vista de todos era una mujer exitosa, a sus veinticinco años acababa de abrir una academia de baile en Nueva York donde enseñaba a pequeñas, jóvenes y las no tanto su pasión, la danza, tenía también un título como administradora y un apartamento recién comprado junto a su novio en una de las mejores zonas de Manhattan. Y todo gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación, no usaba el dinero familiar, nadie sabía de las deudas que acarreaba para lograr sus metas por cuenta propia.

Tenía una sensación extraña, sí, era un día importante, reflexionaba mientras intentaba relajarse en su baño de espumas antes de verse sumergida en un sinfín de detalles necesarios para este día.

La música sonaba de forma aleatoria desde su Ipod, siempre se relajaba escuchando y analizando las letras de las canciones; esperaba encontrar la respuesta pronto antes de tener que presentarse ante todos con cara de no saber lo que quiere en su vida.

Sus músculos poco a poco se relajaron mientras detallaba la letra de Rabiosa de Shakira. ¿A dónde carajos se le había ido la musa a esa cantante? Ya sus letras no tenían la profundidad de sus primeros discos, ahora eran una clara invitación al sexo, no que se quejara, pero le gustaban las letras con sentido, para el sexo estaban los gemidos convertidos en música.

De pronto comenzó a sonar una tonada bastante lenta en español, no conocía el grupo y ella agradecía manejar el idioma porque así podría entenderla. Al escucharla se quedó completamente paralizada, sentía que esa canción estaba escrita para que ella la escuchara en ese momento. "_Es hora de decir adiós_" se llamaba la canción.

Alice siempre se había caracterizado por tomar en cuenta las señales de la vida, de hecho siempre le decían "la rarita" por ese motivo, y nunca se quejaba de eso, y hoy, por mucho que la tildaran de loca seguiría su instinto. Algo le decía que James pensaba de la misma manera, aunque la señal haya llegado tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, pero no de la manera en que había pensado que lo haría al abrir sus ojos en la mañana.

-¡Mierda! – Exclamó al pensar en la repercusión de la decisión que estaba tomando y de inmediato escuchó que tocaban la puerta del baño de su habitación.

-Alice, soy Bella – se anunció su cuñada desde hace dos años, Isabella Swan, todavía se preguntaba cómo había terminado casada con su hermano. No, más bien la pregunta que se hacía siempre era, ¿cómo logró Edward convencerla para que se casara con él?

Su hermano mayor por doce años era un hombre de carácter bastante fuerte, entregado por completo a su trabajo como presidente de Cullen INC. Vivía para la empresa familiar, y muy pocas veces mostraba sus sentimientos ante los demás.

-Pasa – le dijo y observó como la puerta se abría y mostraba a su cuñada, tenía su melena castaña recogida en un moño apretado que despejaba su rostro y el maquillaje sutil resaltaba la belleza de la joven de veinticuatro años, aún vestía con una bata de seda negra cruzada al frente.

-Te vas a arrugar, y la estilista no tarda en venir a arreglarte, así que es hora de terminar el remojo – le dijo mientras se sentaba en el inodoro ya que Alice ni siquiera se había movido de la bañera.

-Bella, cuando te casaste con mi hermano ¿dudaste en algún momento de tu decisión? – le preguntó la pelinegra mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-A pesar del desenfreno de Las Vegas y aunque muchos crean y afirmen que Edward y yo estábamos ebrios, sí, estaba completamente segura, y sobria – le respondió la castaña sonriendo con melancolía.

-¿Estaban sobrios? ¿Cómo supieron que era lo correcto? – Alice se inclinó demostrando su interés en la conversación.

-Completamente sobrios, simplemente despertamos esa mañana en brazos del otro, era la primera vez que amanecíamos juntos, y yo supe que era así que quería despertar cada día, y al parecer tu hermano sintió lo mismo. Alice, no soy nadie para decir estas palabras, pero si estás dudando o piensas que no es el momento, aún no es tarde, más vale prevenir que lamentar – le dijo con tono aún más melancólico mientras se acercaba a su cuñada y tomaba su mano para apretarla con fuerza.

-Debo hablar con James – dijo Alice con determinación mientras tomaba una toalla y se levantaba dando por terminado su baño relajante, pero cuando salieron del cuarto de baño la estilista la esperaba junto a Esme que ya estaba completamente arreglada.

Alice tomó su celular y se encerró de nuevo en el baño para hablar con James, Bella dejó a Esme y la estilista solas esperando por Alice y se fue a terminar de arreglar.

Bella se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba con su esposo Edward en casa de sus suegros en Long Island, una casa hermosa de estilo victoriano que reflejaba en cada rincón el buen gusto de su suegra Esme Cullen y la sobriedad de su suegro Carlisle.

En ocasiones especiales como la que celebrarían esta noche ella y Edward se quedaban a dormir en casa de sus suegros para no tener que conducir a altas horas de la noche hasta Manhattan.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación Isabella se sorprendió de encontrar adentro a Irina Cullen, su hijastra y aunque odiaba ese nombre la verdad era que le encajaba a la perfección a la niña rubia de once años y ojos verdes como los de su padre.

-¿Buscas a tu padre? Estaba abajo con tu abuelo – le dijo a la pequeña que como era natural en ella la miraba con furia al principio y luego su expresión comenzó a mostrar culpabilidad.

Irina salió sin dirigirle una palabra a Bella, cada intento de la castaña por acercarse a la niña era frustrado por su malcriadez, desde el primer instante que se vieron le había declarado una guerra silenciosa pero lamentable. Irina no perdía oportunidad de tratar de ridiculizarla ante todos, bien fuera derramando una bebida encima de ella o haciendo bromas pesadas típicas de alumnos de secundaria.

Lo peor de todo era que cada uno de esos ataques contaba con la aprobación de Rosalie Cullen, prima de Edward y quién trabajaba al lado de su esposo como Vicepresidenta de Cullen INC. Una trasnacional dedicada a la ingeniería y que en ese momento estaba desarrollando un proyecto simultaneo en tres países, razón por la cual Edward pasaba más tiempo en la empresa o en un avión.

Rosalie Cullen o la princesa del hielo, como era conocida debido a su fiereza en los negocios nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la relación de Edward y Bella, alegando que ella era una chiquilla sin carácter y que solo quería disfrutar de la fortuna que podría conseguir de él.

Nada más lejos de la verdad, pues Bella junto a su hermano era heredera de una gran fortuna que forjó su padre Charlie Swan con su empresa de seguridad, empresa que así como le dio mucho dinero también lo llevó a la muerte hace tres años.

Se espantó por lo que colocó los recuerdos dolorosos a un lado y fue hasta el closet donde estaba guardado el vestido que Alice eligió que usara para la ocasión. Pasaron dos cosas en ese momento, Edward entró a la habitación y Bella no notó una tijera que estaba en el piso pateándola logrando que ésta terminara a los pies de Edward.

-Pequeña, no es momento de ponernos juguetones, además, no se debe jugar futbol con tijeras, mucho menos tú que eres tan propensa a los accidentes – le dijo sonriendo mientras Bella sobaba el dedo apenas lastimado por la tijera.

-¡Con lo que quería jugar! – bufó mientras abría el closet y observaba a Edward recoger la tijera del piso –. Irina te estaba buscando, la encontré aquí cuando entré – le informó a su esposo antes de voltear al closet para sacar su vestido y lo que vio la dejó paralizada.

-La acabo de ver entrando a su habitación y no me dijo nada, más bien estaba como apurada y hasta se asustó al verme – le respondió mientras se dirigía hacia ella parándose detrás y abrazando su cintura, se extrañó de sentirla tan tensa hasta que levantó la vista y en cuanto vio dentro del closet todo encajó -. Maldición, ya es suficiente – exclamó saliendo furioso de la habitación.

Bella se fue hasta la cama llevando lo que se suponía sería su vestido, ahora solo un manojo de tiras de tela, ¿cómo era posible que una chiquilla albergara tanta maldad en su ser?

Escuchó los gritos de Edward e Irina acercándose a su habitación y Bella se levantó de la cama cuando los observó entrar, Edward jalaba a Irina del brazo mientras la niña trataba de zafarse de su padre.

-Ahora me dirás ¿por qué demonios hiciste esto? – le dijo Edward a la niña tomando el vestido y la tijera de la cama mirándola con furia y logrando que la niña retrocediera unos pasos.

-Yo no fui – susurró negando fuertemente con la cabeza – ¡seguro fue ella y me está culpando a mí para que dejes de quererme! – terminó gritando y sacando su odio hacia Bella.

-Irina ¿qué dices? – Bella suspiró para tratar de entender a la niña que reclamaba a gritos la atención de su padre -. No hay necesidad de llegar a esto, entiende de una vez que no te estoy quitando a tu padre, nunca he querido hacerlo y nunca lo haré-. Terminó de decir arrancando el vestido de las manos de Edward y lanzándolo al piso completamente cansada de la situación con la niña.

-Rebasaste el límite y ahora enfrentarás las consecuencias, te quedarás encerrada en tu cuarto, no bajarás a la fiesta y hablaré con tu madre, si ella no tiene tiempo de educarte para que aprendas a respetar a los demás, aprenderás a hacerlo en el internado para señoritas en Suiza – le dijo Edward furioso a su hija logrando que ésta se encogiera ante su tono y ante la verdad de sus palabras.

-Te quieres deshacer de mí para poder estar con ella – dijo la niña señalando a Bella entre lágrimas –, y a mi mamá tampoco le importa lo que pase con mi vida, ¡te odio! – gritó saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta del suyo con fuerza.

Bella caminó hacia el tocador con el cuerpo tembloroso, acababa de presenciar un llamado a gritos de atención, la niña se sentía completamente sola, al fin después de dos años supo el motivo de la actitud de Irina, y le dolió. "_Ningún niño debía mendigar el amor de sus padres"_ pensó mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo.

-Gracias a Dios que no tenemos hijos – le dijo Edward después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación y soltar un sonoro bufido logrando alterar el carácter de Bella.

-Es imposible tener hijos sin mantener relaciones sexuales – le replicó sacando lo que venía sufriendo desde hace meses -. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos el amor, Edward? ¿Si quiera lo recuerdas? – Le preguntó, porque ella si recordaba perfectamente que la última vez que habían hecho el amor fue tres meses atrás, en el auto de Edward camino al aeropuerto antes de que él se fuera en uno de sus viajes de negocios.

-¿Hace unas semanas? Fue maravilloso que te metieras en mi auto cuando iba camino al aeropuerto – le susurró al oído parándose detrás de ella y abrazándola desde atrás metiendo sus manos entre la bata de seda.

-Hace tres meses, Edward, pero nada te importa sino tus negocios. Irina tiene razón, necesita a su padre y yo necesito a mi esposo – le replicó tratando de mantenerse firme ante las caricias de su esposo, esa era su debilidad, perdía la razón ante el más mínimo toque de sus manos, enloquecía con sus besos y perdía la razón al sentirlo.

-Aquí me tienes, y yo en este momento necesito a mi esposa – le dijo pegándose a su cuerpo para que notara su deseo por ella –. No pienses tonterías, Bella, sabes que este momento es importante para la empresa, pero nada es más importante que tú y mi hija, por favor – le suplicó mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja logrando que bajara sus defensas y se entregara a él por completo, tal como lo hacía siempre que tenía tiempo para ella.

Bella decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de sentir a su esposo, quería… necesitaba sentir que existía para él, y le demostraría lo mucho que lo amaba, y que ese amor no la mantenía ciega, porque después de disfrutarlo, pensaba hacerle entender muchas cosas en la que estaba equivocado, pero por ahora su cuerpo reclamaba su contacto.

Edward desató la bata de seda negra que cubría su cuerpo dejándola solo con su ropa interior negra frente al espejo, sus ojos fijos en los de ella a través del espejo, los ojos de él eran reflejo de la pasión que sentía por su esposa, los ojos de ella reflejaban su entrega en cuerpo y alma.

Edward le dio la vuelta apoderándose de sus labios, su aliento y su razón, con movimientos rápidos la despojo de toda la ropa dejándola completamente a su merced, él solo desabrochó su pantalón y liberó su erección para poseerla, el deseo le nublaba la razón y ya estaba lista para recibirlo, siempre estaba lista para él y por eso la amaba. La poseía con devoción, Bella era para él su todo y sabía que podría perderla si no actuaba correctamente, veía en sus ojos cómo su amor se iba apagando por culpa de sus constantes desplantes, su vida se debatía entre sus tres amores más preciados, su empresa, su hija y su esposa. La mujer que estaba poseyendo con desenfreno tratando de demostrarle lo importante que era para él, pero que en estos momentos debía dejar un poco a un lado para atender la expansión de su empresa.

Cada estocada, cada gemido dejaban una marca en el alma de cada uno de ellos, Bella lo sentía moverse dentro de ella, profundamente, tal como estaba metido ese hombre en su alma, su cuerpo lo reclamaba, ansiaba, necesitaba sentir su piel rozando la suya pero en la premura él no se había despojado de la ropa, sus manos buscaban arañar su espalda, lo acercaba más a ella.

Sus alientos se entremezclaban, Edward no podía borrar de su cabeza las palabras de Bella, ella tenía razón, su hija lo necesitaba, pero no sabía cómo hacer para ayudarla, en este momento se concentraba en amarla, en sentirla. Cuando sintió que las paredes de Bella comenzaron a aprisionarlo aceleró los movimientos, quería llegar al orgasmo junto a ella, no había en el mundo nada más hermoso que su cara llena de placer. Todo a su alrededor dejó de existir, solo importaba este momento, ella era su mujer y deseaba hacerla feliz, hasta que se escucharon unos insistentes toques en la puerta de la habitación.

Bella se tensó y se separó un poco de él buscando sus ojos, Edward gruñó en respuesta pero no cesó sus movimientos, éste era el momento de ellos dos, y nadie tenía derecho a molestarlos.

-¡Edward, te necesito aquí ahora, es importante! – gritó Rosalie del otro lado de la puerta.

Él aceleró sus movimientos, su orgasmo estaba haciendo acto de presencia y sintiendo el cuerpo de Bella entre sus brazos fue el detonante para hacerlo estallar, buscó sus labios pero ella volteó la cara de manera que su boca se posara en su mejilla, fue en ese momento que notó su rigidez.

Ella había dejado de abrazarlo, y ya no correspondía a sus caricias ni a sus atenciones, se sintió caer al vacío al darse cuenta que no había llegado con él, que el toque en la puerta logró que perdiera su mejor momento convirtiéndolo en un desahogo sucio para él, y ella no merecía eso, el vacío que reflejaron sus ojos cuando lo apartó de su cuerpo le helaron el alma. Sin duda alguna la estaba perdiendo.

-Bella, amor… lo siento, yo no quería…- comenzó a disculparse.

-Ese es el problema, Edward, no quieres – le dijo de forma enigmática mientras recogía la bata del suelo y se encerraba en el baño dejando a Edward con un sinsabor en la boca.

Rosalie volvió a insistir en la puerta exasperando a Edward que se acomodó la ropa y abrió la puerta con furia.

-Mas te vale que sea importante, Rosalie – le advirtió mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz tratando de calmarse.

-Por supuesto que es importante, Edward, ¡tu hermana Alice acaba de suspender la boda!- Le gritó Rosalie a Edward que bufó ante la inesperada decisión de su hermana -. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa para la empresa? - Le preguntó alterada mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía de nuevo a la habitación de Alice donde estaban todos reunidos.

Mientras tanto, Bella que se encontraba en la ducha dejando correr por su cuerpo el agua fría tratando de calmarse escuchó los gritos de Rosalie y se dio cuenta que no era el momento de auto compadecerse, Alice la necesitaba y ella estaría allí para ella. Rosalie y Edward podrían hacer con su vida lo que les diera la gana, pero no arruinarían la de su cuñada si podía impedirlo.

Saltó de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente para poder ir con Alice, no se atrevió a verse en el espejo en ningún momento, tampoco quería estar más en esa habitación, salió sin ver atrás llevando su pequeño bolso con ella, no se quedaría, ya no había motivo para quedarse. Cuando entró a la habitación Rosalie estaba gritándole a Alice por ser tan irresponsable y no pensar en el daño que infligía con su absurda decisión.

-Rosalie, Alice y yo estamos de acuerdo que sería una completa locura llevar a cabo esta boda, es cierto que no es el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero no queremos encadenarnos a una relación – le habló James a Rosalie tratando de mantener el control para no golpearla, se esforzaba en recordar que estaba hablando con una mujer.

-Es nuestra vida, e igualmente afectaría si nos casamos hoy para hacerte feliz a ti y mañana comenzamos los trámites de divorcio, nosotros daremos la cara – le espetó Alice ya casi sin control.

-¡¿Saben el daño que le hará esto a nuestra reputación, a la empresa? – gritó Rosalie logrando que Bella explotara

-¡Ya basta, Rosalie! – le gritó Bella completamente transformada y decidida a dejar a Rosalie en su sitio –. Tú puedes hacer con tu patética vida lo que te dé la gana, pero no intentes convencer a Alice de hacer algo que ni ella ni James quieren – siguió hablando viendo a sus amigos firmes enfrentando a furia de Rosalie. Bella observó también que Carlisle y Esme se mantenían al margen y Edward apenas se contenía de saltar sobre James.

-Tú te callas – le espetó Rosalie furiosa.

-No te callas tú, zorra egoísta que solo piensa en la maldita empresa, que abusas de tu posición intentando manejar la vida de todo el que te rodea, me cansé de ti, Rosalie Cullen, y también de ti – dijo Bella viendo a Edward - y de que no vean mas allá de las narices de la empresa. Hasta donde tengo entendido, Carlisle nunca abandonó a sus hijos para dirigirla, y nunca antepuso el bien de la empresa por el de sus hijos.

-Bella, amor – intentó hablarle Edward dando un paso hacia ella.

-Solo digo la verdad – le interrumpió, en ese momento no se sentía con fuerzas para luchar con él y menos delante de la arpía de Rosalie –. Alice – se dirigió a su cuñada -, si sientes que es lo mejor, entonces así es, cuenta conmigo… siempre – le susurró lo último al oído mientras la abrazaba antes de dirigirse fuera de la habitación.

-Bella – la llamó Edward tomándola del brazo antes de que saliera de la habitación.

-Edward, no, ahora no, necesito estar sola y tu hermana te necesita, necesita al hombre del cual me enamoré – le dijo acariciando su rostro para después salir de la habitación.

Tomó su bolso y buscó la salida, necesitaba desahogarse y encerrada entre tantas paredes e intereses se asfixiaba.

Cuando Bella puso un pie fuera de la casa y sintió la caricia del viento sonrió con tristeza mientras caminaba hasta el café donde esperaría el taxi que la llevaría de vuelta a su casa.

-No sé qué hacer, espero descubrirlo pronto – le susurró al viento de cara al sol que se ocultaba en su horizonte, esa era su manera de desahogarse, y de sentir la presencia de sus seres queridos.

*/*

Cambio y fuera.

Nueva locura ups perdón, nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado y que la disfruten o sufran igual que yo, esta historia será actualizada los lunes.

Betabetza, chas glacias por todooooooooooo te quelo amiga XD

Bienvenidas y muchos muchos Ósculos.

Gine ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

_**Susurros al viento**_

Capitulo 2

Bella llegó a su casa, un sitio que sentía completamente suyo, y aunque ya no lo visitaba con frecuencia por sus responsabilidades en la fundación y su matrimonio, seguía siendo su hogar; el hogar que formaron sus padres para ella y para su hermano.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar sin pedir permiso, no todos los recuerdos eran gratos para ella; en primer lugar rememoró el fatídico día cuando tenía ocho años y bajó las escaleras para encontrar a su padre llorando como un niño abrazado a su hermano que en ese entonces tenía catorce años.

Emmett abrazaba a su padre con la cara en blanco, Isabella que lo conocía bien notó que se estaba conteniendo para dar soporte a su padre, fuera lo que fuera que había puesto a su padre en ese estado, intuyó que era algo muy malo, porque su padre nunca se dejaba caer. Ella caminó hacia la cocina esperando encontrar a su madre preparando el desayuno con Sue pero la cocina estaba vacía, volvió a la sala con pasos inseguros y en ese momento Charlie notó su presencia y estiró sus brazos llamándola.

Isabella corrió a los brazos de su padre para consolarlo tal como estaba haciendo su hermano mayor, no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero sentía la tristeza de su padre, no quería ver a ningún miembro de su familia triste, por eso siempre se encargaba de alegrar sus días.

Charlie se aclaró la garganta y tomó su pequeño rostro entre sus manos, y cuando por fin reunió la fuerza para hablarle, el mundo de Isabella se vino abajo, su madre había muerto a causa de un accidente de tránsito en la mañana cuando regresaba del gimnasio, un hombre sin escrúpulos decidió manejar ebrio cobrando su vida.

Isabella se estremeció ante el triste recuerdo y frotó sus brazos para darse calor y valor, pues la tristeza estaba haciendo acto de presencia. Tomó una manta de un armario y fue hasta el porche trasero de la gran casona, el que daba acceso al inmenso jardín que cuidaba su madre con mucho esmero antes de partir. Se sentó en el columpio donde sus padres se acurrucaban mientras ella y Emmett jugaban en el jardín.

-Sé que siempre dijiste que debía recordar los momentos felices, y que siempre estarías conmigo, que me confortarías con el viento, en este momento necesito un huracán, mamá – susurró Bella a la nada mientras sentía la brisa acariciarla.

Se acurrucó viendo como la brisa mecía las flores que se mantenían cuidadas a pesar de que ya no vivía allí, y entonces recordó cuando perdió a Charlie tres años atrás, todo gracias a una sucia jugada de unos de sus socios ansiosos de poder. Él había sufrido un ataque al corazón después de descubrir una estafa a manos de su socio Tyler Crowly que decía ser su amigo, Bella no solo tuvo que luchar con el dolor por haber perdido a su padre sino que después tuvo que dar la cara junto a su hermano en una dura batalla legal donde pudieron recuperar su compañía.

La lucha fue agotadora pero valió la pena al ver al culpable de todo tras la rejas, la empresa la vendieron, porque ya no tenía sentido conservarla al saber que perdieron a Charlie por su culpa.

Después de eso, Bella se enfrentó a otro golpe inesperado, su hermano Emmett Swan, militar destacado fue llamado para una misión de inteligencia en el extranjero. Misión que lo mantendría alejado de su lado por tiempo indefinido, y a pesar de los dos años que han pasado desde que se fue, esperaba ansiosa su regreso, sano y salvo.

-Por favor, cuiden de él, no me dejen sola, por favor – susurró antes de levantarse del columpio y dirigirse a su habitación de infancia, en la que tuvo los mejores sueños, en la que lloraba en silencio después de perder a su madre y se llenaba de valor para consolar a su padre y a su hermano, esa donde lloró después la pérdida de su padre, y donde después sintió la partida de su hermano, quedándose sola, con la compañía de Sue, su nana y ama de llaves de la casona Swan, y donde también vivió noches de intensos sueños protagonizados por el que ahora es su esposo -. ¿Sigo luchando o ya es hora de dejar todo y seguir adelante? – se preguntó en voz alta acurrucándose en su cama.

Mientras Bella se acostaba en su cama, Edward estaba en casa de sus padres, reunido con su padre en el despacho. Carlisle se sentía defraudado por su hijo, si bien fue sorpresiva la decisión de Alice de suspender su boda faltando unas horas la apoyaba completamente. Si había algo a lo que le daba importancia era a la felicidad y bienestar de su familia, y lamentablemente su hijo no pensaba igual, tenía meses viendo cómo dejaba a un lado a su esposa y a su hija para sacar adelante la empresa.

Desde que Rosalie había regresado de Londres para hacerse cargo de la vicepresidencia de Cullen INC el segundo matrimonio de su hijo que en ese tiempo recién comenzaba se estaba viniendo abajo, y por mucho amor que Bella le profesara, eran muchos los desplantes que había tenido que soportar de su nieta Irina y de su Sobrina Rosalie.

Si Bella decidía terminar con su matrimonio ni él ni Esme la culparían, ¿qué demonios creía su hijo? Carlisle no pensaba quedarse con la duda observando cómo él dejaba escapar la felicidad de sus manos.

-Edward, ¿me puedes decir qué demonios está pasando contigo? – Le preguntó mientras se servía otro trago.

-Lo he jodido todo, y apenas hoy me di cuenta… ¿cómo hacías para llevar la empresa y no descuidar a mamá y a nosotros?

-Todo se resume a una sola palabra, Edward, amor – le respondió Carlisle dejando a Edward sin palabras.

-Yo las amo, son mi motor para sacar la empresa adelante – se explicó mientras jalaba su cabello.

-Pero no has sabido establecer las prioridades, hijo, no has sabido delegar funciones, desde que llegó Rosalie te has dedicado con ella al proyecto de expansión, y de paso no has podido claro a Rosalie que Bella es tu esposa, que merece respeto por eso, al igual que con Irina.

-No quise darle importancia a la actitud de Rosalie, de hecho hoy su actitud y la de Irina en contra de Bella me han caído como un cubo de agua helada, ¿qué tanto ha tenido que soportar ella? – Edward formuló la pregunta para sí mismo pero Carlisle pudo escucharlo.

-Mucho, Edward, ella es de las que aguanta en silencio, ¿te vas a rendir? Isabella te ama y creo que merece respeto, el tuyo y de todos nosotros, si no eres capaz de hacerla feliz debes aceptar la decisión que tome, y si ella por el amor que te tiene te da otra oportunidad debes hacerla valer, y respecto a Irina, sé el padre que eras antes de tomar la presidencia de Cullen INC.

-He sido un imbécil, primero Irina sufre cuando me divorcié de Carmen, no he prestado atención a las actitudes de mi hija, y solo cuando Bella me lo dijo hace unas horas caí en cuenta. – Edward bufó antes de continuar hablando –. Incluso cuando Irina no ha hecho más que atacarla, Bella la defiende. – Se levantó de la silla dispuesto a resolver su vida.

-¿Qué harás? – le preguntó Carlisle cuando vio que su hijo salía del estudio.

-Comenzaré a arreglarlo todo, dejaré claro a todos quién es Bella en mi vida, y recuperaré el tiempo perdido con mi hija – dijo dejando a su padre solo en el estudio.

Edward subió las escaleras rumbo al cuarto que ocupaba su hija, cuando entró la encontró acurrucada en la cama, vio sus hombros moverse en señal de un llanto silencioso que oprimió su pecho. _"¿Cuánto daño he causado?",_ se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la cama de su hija y se acostaba junto a ella.

Cuando Irina sintió la presencia a su lado se sobresaltó, ya no quería escuchar más regaños, solo quería a su padre, que la quisiera como antes de divorciarse de su madre, quería a su papi preparando su desayuno y apurándola para llevarla al colegio antes de ir a su oficina, ya no tenía esos maravillosos momentos con él. Ya no contaba con su presencia en su vida, no asistía a los actos del colegio, todo era para la compañía y para… ella, Bella le robó a su papi y por eso él ya no la quería como antes.

-Ssshhh, mi pequeña, papi está contigo – le susurró a su hija que comenzó a sollozar mientras se daba la vuelta para aferrarse a su padre. Ella tenía terror de ser abandonada en un internado. Su madre dejó de prestarle atención para dedicarse a su novio Eleazar, y su padre había hecho lo mismo cuando se casó con Isabella, nadie la quería y la iban a abandonar en un internado para no estorbar en sus vidas, así se sentía la niña, como un estorbo.

-No me dejes papi, no me abandones en un internado – le suplicó Irina a Edward aferrándose a su camisa haciendo que el corazón de su padre se comprimiera de dolor.

-No voy a abandonarte nunca, no podría porque eres mi vida, puedes decirme todo lo que sientes, necesito saberlo para solucionarlo, mi pequeña hermosa. Perdóname por haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo, pero la empresa requería mi atención, todavía la requiere pero ahora tú eres más importante, tú y Bella.

-No papi, solo yo… no quiero que hagas como mi mamá que dejó de quererme desde que empezó a salir con Eleazar, ya no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, me deja siempre con una niñera odiosa, y tú… tú ya no me quieres igual desde que estás con ella – comenzó a decirle la niña entre hipidos por el llanto. Edward la abrazaba fuertemente, cada palabra, cada lagrima de su hija se clavaban en su alma de manera dolorosa.

-Yo nunca he dejado de amarte, mi pequeña, solo comparto mi corazón contigo y con Bella, el tiempo pasa y tú serás una mujer y te enamorarás… ¿quieres que me quede viejo y solo? – le preguntó en tono de broma para aligerar el ambiente y hacerle entender a su hija de la mejor manera que él tenia derecho a rehacer su vida, aunque tenía claro que debía mantener una seria conversación con Carmen.

-Tú no te pondrás viejo y yo no me enamoraré nunca, siempre quiero estar contigo – le dijo Irina con un puchero antes de enterrar su cabeza en el pecho de su padre, esa declaración hizo reír a Edward y la abrazó más fuerte.

-Mi pequeña, ¿Bella alguna vez te ha tratado mal? – Él sabia que Bella era incapaz de tratar mal a la niña pero era la manera de hacerle entender a la niña que su odio hacia ella era injusto, la niña no habló solo negó con su cabeza -. ¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad de conocerla bien? Ni siquiera lo has intentad. Desde el primer momento le declaraste la guerra y eso es injusto de tu parte, ella siempre te defiende y te ha salvado de muchos castigos.

-¿La quieres más que a mí? – le preguntó Irina demostrando una vez más su inseguridad

-Es un amor distinto, es la mujer que la vida puso en mi camino de manera accidentada para que completara mi existencia. Hija, yo me sentía solo, no fue fácil para mi divorciarme de tu madre, el amor entre Carmen y yo se apagó y era injusto seguir atados por conveniencia, lo que más me dolió fue separarme de ti, tú eres mi mayor tesoro y espero que no lo olvides nunca.

-Papi, quiero ir a vivir contigo – le confesó la niña, no me gusta estar sola con la niñera.

Edward suspiró, deseaba complacer a su hija pero en este momento no podía ofrecerle eso, primero debía suplicar por el perdón de Bella, y si ella por la divina gracia de Dios le perdonaba, debía hablarle de la petición de Irina, y además estaba Carmen, no sería agradable tratar ese tema con su ex esposa pero ella también estaba fallando como madre, también todavía le quedaban dos meses de viajes constantes hasta cerrar el proyecto y dejarlo encaminado.

-No depende de mí, hija, ¿tomaste en cuenta que eso implicaría vivir con Bella, y que debes respetarla y darle la oportunidad de conocerla bien? – Irina se quedo en silencio unos instantes pero después asintió.

-Lo sé, yo… quiero conocerla, yo no quiero odiarla - le confesó a su padre apenada.

-El odio es un sentimiento muy feo, incluso para los adultos, no te aferres a ese sentimiento, hija, nunca te dejes guiar tampoco por lo que digan los demás, date la oportunidad de conocer a las personas antes de formar un juicio de ellas.

-Te quiero papi, y quiero disculparme con Bella, no me sentí bien después de romper su vestido – le dijo Irina sentándose en la cama dispuesta a ir a disculparse.

-Lo sé, tú eres más que una niña odiosa y malcriada, quiero de regreso a mi pequeña hija dulce y responsable, pero tendrás que esperar para disculparte, Bella no está y yo debo ir a buscarla. ¿Te molestaría quedarte aquí con tus abuelos hasta mañana? Yo también debo disculparme con Bella pero mañana vendré por ti – le prometió Edward a su hija y la niña aceptó sin poner problemas porque se sentía culpable de la tristeza de su padre en sus ojos.

-¿Me llevarás a la feria? Bella puede venir con nosotros y así me disculpo con ella – propuso la niña a su padre logrando que una punzada de dolor se instalara en el corazón de Edward, dolor por la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría con Bella.

-Todo depende de que ella me perdone, pequeña, pero sea como sea mañana saldremos y te llevaré a donde quieras, pero ya sabes que tienes un compromiso conmigo, volverás a ser mi dulce pequeña ¿está bien?

-Lo prometo papi – le aseguró la niña mientras lo abrazaba y dejaba un beso en su mejilla antes de que Edward se levantara y la arropara.

Salió de la habitación de su hija sintiéndose un poco mejor, pero todavía no podía respirar en paz, le quedaba convencer a su otra pequeña, esa que le robó el corazón el día que la atropelló accidentalmente mientras ella iba un su bicicleta.

-Bella, no quiero perderte –afirmó en voz alta mientras se subía a su auto para buscarla, sabía dónde estaba y no la dejaría ir tan fácil.

_**=:=**_

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta nueva aventura, aquí podemos ver lo que siente Edward y cómo se desempeña como padre.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, y a las chicas que dejaron review sin cuenta pues, un beso:**

**sabi07:**Hola me alegra que te guste XD besos

**Susana:**Amigaaaaaa pues esta nueva locura comenzó caliente y algo me dice que mantendrá la temperatura mientras se pueda, habrá drama pero espero que no mucho. Besotes amiga XD TQM.

**Gracias a mi Beta querida, Betzacosta por su incondicional amistad y compañía en esta linda aventura y por tomarse en serio la tarea de ser despertador oficial =P **

**Te quiero amiga ;D**

**Mis amores, ya están las votaciones abiertas pera el Happy Halloween Contest, Si todavía no has leído los OS participantes tienes hasta el 15 de noviembre para hacerlo y emitir tu voto por tus 3 favoritos! Se divertirán, aquí les dejo el link: h t t p : / / w w w . fanfiction . net / u / 3326265 /Happy _ Halloween _ Contest **

**(ya saben sin espacios) **

_**Las quiero**_

_**Gine ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados para que protagonizaran esta historia.

Este capítulo contienes escena rating M.

_**Susurros al viento**_

Capitulo 3.

Mientras Edward arrancaba el auto para ir a buscar a Bella comenzó a recordar el día que conoció a esa mujer capaz de poner su mundo de cabeza sin ningún remordimiento.

Dos años atrás

Edward manejaba su Aston Martin negro con la intensión de ir a buscar a su hija para que pasara el fin de semana con él; en el año que llevaba de divorciado habia tenido que contar los días que faltaban para pasar dos miserables días con su hija, le tocaban dos fines de semana al mes y quince días en vacaciones, era lo único que lamentaba del divorcio.

Si había aguantado un matrimonio desastroso por ocho años solo por su hija, ella no tenía la culpa de los errores de sus padres. Aunque fue el resultado de un condón roto Edward asumió la responsabilidad y amo a su hija desde el mismo momento que supo que venía en camino.

Edward pensaba en los planes que tenía con su hija para ese fin de semana cuando vio en el camino a una adolescente de melena castaña manejando una bicicleta por el carril de los ciclistas, no pudo evitar reírse cuando observó que la bicicleta era igual a la de las muñecas Barbie de su hija, y hasta pensó en comprar una igual a su hija, era rosada con una cesta blanca en el manubrio.

Estaba riendo al imaginarse a su hija en una bicicleta igual cuando un motorizado apareció de la nada rebasándolo justo en el momento que un carro venía por el canal contrario haciéndolo maniobrar hacia el canal por donde circulaba la joven.

Edward detuvo el auto con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente porque vio cómo su coche golpeaba a la joven de la bicicleta por culpa de ese malnacido e irresponsable motorizado. Se bajó del coche y corrió a auxiliar a la joven que estaba en el piso a unos pasos de la bicicleta en posición fetal.

El cabello cubría su rostro y Edward notó que la joven agarraba su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha mientras se estremecía, la posición de ella era una imagen impactante, algo en su interior se removió cuando la vio tan indefensa en el piso. Se acercó lentamente hasta que se arrodilló a su lado.

-Lo siento, el motorizado no tuvo cuidado de rebasarme justo cuando venía otro coche por el canal contrario – se excusó mientras intentaba auxiliarla, pero no se atrevía a tocarla por no saber qué tan herida estaba.

-Lo sé – gimió la chica después de tomar una respiración profunda -, escuché la moto acercarse y las bocinas de los coches – continuó hablando mientras soltaba su brazo y quitaba el cabello de su cara dejándolo completamente sin aliento al despejar su rostro –. Debí hacerle caso a Mike y a Bree y tomar un taxi, pero no, tenia que ser cabezota y tomar la bicicleta para sentir el viento – se quejaba en voz alta mientras hacía gestos de dolor cada vez que se movía.

-¿Qué te duele? – le preguntó después de tragar grueso y aguantar la risa ante el auto regaño de la chica.

-¿La verdad? El alma, eso me dolía antes de caerme y ahora me duele mucho el brazo izquierdo – le respondió la joven que tenía los ojos color chocolate más impactantes que había visto en toda su vida, también notó que no se trataba de una adolescente como había pensado en un principio, frente a él estaba una hermosa joven de más o menos la edad de su hermana, hecho que lo desconcertó más porque su hermana nunca a su edad utilizaría una bicicleta como medio de transporte y mucho menos en las calles de Nueva York. Edward negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar sus locos pensamientos y tratando de concentrarse en ayudarla.

-No sé cómo hacer para aliviar el dolor del alma, pero si sé lo que te ayudaría con el dolor en el brazo, te llevaré al hospital – le dijo sonriéndole para darle ánimo –. Ven, te ayudo a levantarte – ofreció mientras metía una mano debajo de su cuerpo con cuidado para que no hiciera movimientos bruscos pero de pronto se paralizó –. No debería moverte, más bien debería llamar a una ambulancia – reflexionó inmóvil.

-¡No!, una ambulancia no, por favor – le suplicó la joven mientras se estremecía y se aferraba a su chaqueta con su brazo derecho –. Solo es el brazo, lo sé, no tengo ningún otro hueso roto, te lo aseguro – le habló firmemente viéndolo a los ojos y convenciéndolo –. Solo hazlo rápido.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó desconcertado ya que se había perdido viendo sus ojos.

-El levantarme, un solo dolor, te lo aseguro, es mejor así a tener dolor en grandes cantidades por movimientos lentos – le explicó mientras tomaba aire repetidas veces preparándose para el dolor que le vendría con el movimiento.

-Lo dices muy convencida – bromeó tratando que se relajara.

-Te lo dice una experta, soy propensa a los accidentes y a las depilaciones con cera cortesía de mis amigas sin corazón – le contestó para después gruñir de dolor ya que él habia aprovechado que estaba hablando para levantarla en sus brazos -. ¡Puta madre, odio a los motorizados desnaturalizados y a los huesos que se rompen! – Gritó de manera inesperada logrando que él riera por lo absurdo de su exclamación, pero la entendía, su brazo no tenía buena pinta.

-Dijiste que no tenías huesos rotos – le habló tratando de distraerla de su dolor al verla morder su labio inferior con fuerza mientras pasaba el dolor por el movimiento.

-No tengo más aparte del brazo – jadeó la respuesta respirando de manera entrecortada mientras Edward luchaba para abrir la puerta del coche para sentarla. En algún momento lo logró y cuando la tuvo acomodada en el asiento se alejó para cerrar la puerta pero ella lo detuvo –. Por favor, mi bicicleta, no puedo dejarla allí, si no puedes llevarla conmigo entonces me quedaré allí con ella – le aseguró con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

Edward estaba impresionado por su fortaleza, otra en su lugar estuviese llorando como una niña pero se contenía y su voz era completamente segura cuando habló de su medio de transporte.

-Es una bicicleta, te compraré otra para compensar el daño de ésta – le dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos hasta que ella entrecerró los suyos.

-No quiero que me compre una bicicleta nueva, quiero esa, allí toda torcida como la ve, esa bicicleta para mí vale más que este coche, por favor – le susurro lo último con mirada suplicante –. Fue un regalo de mi padre – le explicó y algo dentro de él le dijo que de verdad la bicicleta ahora inservible le era de mucha estima.

-Tranquila, no la dejaremos allí – le aseguró antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse hasta la bicicleta, tomarla y luego guardarla en la cajuela de su auto, acto que le costó bastante ya que la cajuela de su auto no era muy grande para que la bicicleta entrara fácilmente.

Después se montó en el coche y con mucho cuidado arrancó camino al hospital más cercano.

-Bien señorita experta en huesos rotos, no he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme como se debe, mi nombre es Edward Cullen – le dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en el auto y sonriéndole de medio lado para deslumbrarla y así hacer que olvidara el dolor, pero ella solo hizo una mueca antes de responderle.

-Isabella huesos rotos – le contestó la chica sin darle mucha importancia a su intento de coqueteo y tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, logrando que él se riera de manera ruidosa por su fallido intento y el nombre absurdo que se había puesto.

El trayecto al hospital fue rápido y aunque intentó saber su nombre completo ella nunca dio su brazo a torcer y no le dio la información que le pedía, sin duda era alguien bastante cabezota.

Cuando le preguntó por su familia vio como el rostro de Isabella se ensombrecía y solo obtuvo como respuesta que estaban bien, que ya le avisaría a un amigo. Mientras luchaba por sacar su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta para luego bufar sonoramente al darse cuenta que éste se había dañado en la caída, Edward le ofreció el suyo para que ella contactara a quien necesitara.

Al llegar a emergencia ella suministró sus datos y le indicaron que esperara unos minutos para ser atendida. Isabella sin ninguna vergüenza lo corrió del hospital, no sin antes asegurarse que dejara su bicicleta amarrada afuera. Pero si ella era cabezota Edward también lo era, y más cuando se sentía responsable del estado en el que se encontraba aunque ella le hubiese asegurado de que no fue su culpa.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo y se disculpó con Isabella antes de tomar la llamada, para descubrir que era su hija preocupada de que todavía no hubiese llegado a buscarla. La había tranquilizado diciéndole que había surgido un imprevisto y que buscaría la manera de que alguien pasara por ella.

Esa llamada le dio pie a Isabella para seguir insistiendo que se fuera a hacer lo que fuera que iba a hacer, pero Edward se mantuvo en su posición y cuando indicaron su nombre para ser atendida se hizo pasar por su esposo para que le permitieran estar a su lado, ganándose una mirada envenenada por su parte pero las preguntas del doctor que la estaba atendiendo salvaron a Edward de la réplica de Isabella.

A Isabella se la llevaron para tomar unos rayos X de su brazo y él aprovechó ese momento para ir hasta la tienda de regalos del hospital para comprarle algo a Irina y calmar su molestia por haberla hecho esperar y de paso incumplir su palabra de que sería él quien la pasara buscando; había conseguido que Alice la pasara buscando y la llevara a casa de sus padres y eso imaginaba que no tenía nada contenta a su hija.

En la tienda vio un pequeño ramo de flores, y no pudo dejar de seguir el impulso de comprarlas, eran margaritas amarillas y le llamaron la atención por su vistosidad. Esperaba que el detalle alegrara a Isabella. Pero cuando llegó hasta el box donde la tenían escuchó que ella discutía con alguien, no podía distinguir si era un hombre o una mujer hasta que gritó el nombre de Mike exasperada, por lo visto en su ausencia había llegado su amigo y Edward se sintió por primera vez inseguro sobre pasar a un sitio hasta que escuchó al amigo de ella hablar y se atrevió a hacerlo.

-Ahora tendrás que aguantar mi presencia en tu recuperación o llamaré a Bree y sabes que ella no será delicada contigo, yo soy mejor amiga que ella para cuidarte. – Edward vio que le aseguraba un muy amanerado Mike señalándola con un dedo mientras su otra mano estaba en su cadera.

Él se aclaró la garganta logrando que Mike saltara gritando como niña causando la risa de Isabella y del propio Edward, pero la risa de ella llegó a su fin en cuanto vio las flores que tenía en su mano transformando su cara con un gesto de dolor.

-No me gustan las flores – susurró mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente –. Las flores son para los muertos – terminó sin abrir los ojos dejándolo paralizado hasta que se aclaró la garganta.

-Tranquila, Isabella, son para mi madre que en este momento está cuidando a mi hija – le respondió y vio como ella soltaba el aire que tenía retenido y abría los ojos lentamente.

-Gracias, Edward, pero como verás ya no estoy sola, ya puedes ir por tu hija, no quiero causarte más problemas con ella ni con tu esposa – le dijo y él se sintió impotente al no tener cómo rebatirle su punto que ya no estaba sola y que su hija lo esperaba, pero si tuvo la necesidad de aclararle que era divorciado –. Te presento a mi amigo Mike. – Edward extendió su manos estrechando la del otro hombre que trataba de no hiperventilar.

-Edward Cullen, y solo como información, soy divorciado y ya que no te quedarás sola, iré por mi hija. Aquí tienes mi tarjeta, cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarme – le pidió intentando nuevamente con la sonrisa de medio lado pero solo tuvo como resultado que ella bufara y que su amigo riera sin pudor.

-Te recomiendo que te sientes a esperar la llamada de la señorita en caso de que necesite algo – aseguró Mike y Edward solo pudo reír.

-Gracias por la información, espero que te recuperes pronto- se despidió de de ambos con una inclinación de cabeza y salió del box, no quiso agobiarla más después del intento fallido con las flores, una vez afuera no pudo evitar escuchar al amigo de Isabella hiperventilar.

-¡Bella, te aseguro que ese hombre tiene la vacuna perfecta contra tu mal! Lástima que sea cien por ciento heterosexual porque en caso contrario me lo llevaría al infinito y más allá. – Edward reprimió la carcajada ante la efusividad del amigo de Isabella y salió del hospital con una sensación extraña en su pecho.

.

Salió de sus recuerdos justo en el momento que aparcaba fuera de la casona Swan donde estaba su esposa. Él sabía que ese era su refugio predilecto.

Mientras Edward llegaba a casa de Bella, ella también recordaba el día que lo conoció, Emmett la había llamado para prácticamente despedirse de ella por tiempo indefinido, su misión comenzaba y no tenía permitido mantener contacto alguno con ella, cualquier novedad él se la haría llegar por medio de Jacob, el esposo de su amiga Leah, militar al igual que Emmett.

Ese día ella se sentía completamente sola en la vida, no tenía la certeza de que su hermano regresara con vida y todavía hoy el miedo le acompañaba cada vez que veía a Jacob llegar.

Edward fue muy amable con ella, un hombre muy atractivo de paso, pero en ese momento no era capaz de ver más allá de eso, las flores con las que él entró al box donde la tenían fueron un recordatorio del destino de sus seres queridos, el vacío que se adueñaba de su vida y que no deseaba sentir más, por eso había decidido alejar a todos de ella.

Bella no escuchó más el sonido del coche y se asomó a su ventana. Edward estaba allí, como siempre luchando contra su deseo de estar sola, desde su segundo encuentro fue así, no importaba lo mucho que ella se esforzara en alejarse de él, siempre la alcanzaba.

Bella suspiró alejándose de la ventana después de verlo dentro de su coche y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, esperando que él entrara por esa puerta, como lo hizo desde la primera vez que ella se entregó a él.

Edward suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el recuerdo de su segundo encuentro lo hizo reír, nunca imaginó que dos meses después volvería a tropezar con ella en un café de los alrededores de Central Park. El resultado del encuentro fue Isabella bañada con su té helado, la bebida de Edward se derramó en el pecho de ella endureciendo sus pezones y dejando unos muy apetitosos senos bastante expuestos por la humedad de su camisa blanca.

-Entiendo tu emoción al verme, Edward, pero hay otros métodos para endurecer mis pezones – le dijo ella mientras se estremecía y soltaba el suéter que amarraba en su cintura y lo pasaba por su cabeza para cubrirse el pecho –. Deberías buscar mejores técnicas para atrapar a las mujeres – se burló antes de salir y dejarlo en medio del café completamente paralizado y con una erección que atender.

Desde ese día ella se convirtió en su obsesión, ya no se trataba de la mujer que había atropellado, ahora se trataba de una mujer que fue capaz de dejarlo parado en un café en pleno Central Park con una erección. Edward golpeó su cabeza contra el volante al darse cuenta que ella seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en él.

Dos semanas después de haberla bañado con su té, descubrió y entendió su recelo de revelar su identidad, la encontró en un baile de beneficencia representando la fundación de protección a la mujer maltratada que ella dirigía.

Nunca imaginó que la mujer que había atropellado se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Isabella Swan, la hija del fallecido Charlie Swan, reconocido empresario que se vio envuelto en el escándalo por una estafa que fraguó uno de sus socios para despojarlo de su empresa causando su muerte.

A su deseo se sumó también la admiración por esa mujer, admiración que cuando por fin pudo amanecer con ella entre sus brazos, supo que no podría dejarla ir porque se había enamorado de ella.

Y ahora estaba realmente jodido porque sabía que no sería fácil que ella lo perdonara, aunque no sería imposible, él estaba seguro que ella lo amaba y eso era un punto a su favor.

Salió del coche y fue hasta la entrada principal agradeciendo internamente el mantener siempre una copia de la llave de la casona consigo y haber memorizado la clave de la alarma.

Entró en silencio y sin encender ninguna luz subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Bella.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró con unos ojos chocolates observándolo fijamente desde la cama acostada de frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-Creí que te encontraría dormida – susurró mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Isabella negó mientras se sentaba sin despegar los ojos de él.

-No fuiste nada silencioso, sentí el coche – le respondió.

-Lo siento – dijo llevando sus dos manos a su cabello jalándolo con frustración mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-Eso lo sé, pero lo que quiero saber ahora es, ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó sin moverse de la cama. Edward rió con amargura mientras negaba frustrado.

-Vine a buscar a mi mujer – le respondió sentándose junto a ella

-¿Tu mujer, Edward?, ahora soy tu mujer – replicó y bufó negando con la cabeza -, pero hace unas horas fui solo tu instrumento para descargar tu frustración – le reprochó logrando con eso que él frenara su impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento, yo no quería… - intentó defenderse aunque sabía que Bella tenía mucha razón de estar molesta con él.

-Ese es el problema, Edward, no querías, sentí que me buscaste para evitar una discusión pero ya no puedo soportar esta situación – le explicó mientras seguía negando repetidamente con la cabeza y se levantaba de la cama alejándose de él.

-Bella por favor – le suplicó mientras sentía que la distancia se instalaba entre ellos.

-¿Por favor, qué, Edward?, me cansé, de luchar, de pelear contra la empresa, contra Rosalie y sus ataques; contra Irina y su falta de respeto. Soy una mujer que está a punto de terminar su carrera por fin, en dos días defiendo mi trabajo de grado para de una maldita vez recibir mi título de trabajadora social y tú ni siquiera lo sabes – le reclamó clavando un dedo acusador en su pecho para después alejarse nuevamente, estaba cansada de luchar sola contra todos, había dejado muchas de sus prioridades a un lado por él, y ahora sentia que había llegado el momento de retomar el control de su vida.

Edward se sintió como el peor de los hombres al escuchar esas palabras, ella tenía toda la razón, la había descuidado por completo, dando por sentado su amor hacia él sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de alimentarlo y cuidarlo. Ni siquiera había dado importancia al hecho de que ella retomara sus estudios, para él fue un alivio porque así estaría ocupada y no reclamaría su atención cuando estaba más ocupado en la empresa.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le preguntó perplejo causando un estallido de frustración en ella.

-¡Porque maldita sea, nunca me dieron una maldita audiencia para que pudiese hablar con mí esposo mientras estabas en la oficina, y cuando por fin llegabas a tu casa te encerrabas en tu jodido despacho hasta la madrugada! Claro, eso cuando no salías de viaje – le gritó Bella mientras levantaba los brazos exasperada y se alejaba más de él, le parecía absurda toda esta situación ¿cómo no había sido capaz de ver todo lo ella soportaba por él?

-Tú no necesitas una audiencia para verme ¡por Dios! Eres mi esposa, y eso lo sabe todo el mundo, eres importante para mí al igual que Irina – espetó tratando de contener la furia, en su oficina comenzarían a rodar cabezas.

-Edward, no, no se trata de qué o quién es más importante en tu vida, sé que el proyecto es importante, sé que tu hija debería estar por encima de todo, pero no estoy dispuesta a aguantar una humillación más, ni de ella ni de Rosalie. Edward has pasado por alto muchas cosas, y aunque sé defenderme muy bien ya me cansé; me cansé de pelear con ella para poder estar con mi marido, para robarle a ella unos minutos, me he sentido como la amante miserable que se las ingenia para pasar unos minutos… odio eso, ¡me cansé de ser miserable! – declaró Bella casi sin aire y dejándose caer al otro lado de la cama con la cabeza entre sus manos.

Sentía que se ahogaba, se reprochaba el haber soportado tanto tiempo esa situación, sus padres le enseñaron que nunca se dejara intimidar por nadie, que no dejara de luchar por lo que quería, y ella había fallado estrepitosamente, abandonó su carrera apenas se casó con él, lo único que no abandonó fue la Fundación de ayuda a la mujer maltratada, todo por él ¿y ella qué?

¿Cómo podía vivir con la sensación de que él se olvidaba de ella? ¿Sería capaz de ver lo cansada que estaba de estar sola aun cuando se encontraban viviendo en la misma casa? Sentía que podría enloquecer en cualquier momento si no retomaba el control de su vida, siendo libre en el sentido de no depender de él para ser feliz.

Él se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia ella y se dejó caer de rodillas a su frente.

-Bella, ¡por Dios! – exclamó tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos – el único miserable aquí soy yo, y soy tan jodidamente miserable que vengo aquí a pedirte perdón porque no quiero perderte, porque de solo imaginar que ya no estés en mi vida hace que me falte el aire, por favor – suplicó mientras se acercaba a sus labios, sediento de ellos, necesitado de sentirla y de hacerle olvidar todo el dolor que albergaba en su alma –. Por favor – volvió a susurrar antes de besarla, demostrando en ese beso lo mucho que la amaba.

-No – jadeó tratando de mantenerse firme pero los labios de Edward nublaban sus pensamientos, logrando que se olvidara de luchar.

Él poco a poco la fue acostando en la cama, esa cama donde la había convertido en una mujer, su mujer.

Bella intentó negarse pero era una batalla perdida cuando sentía sus labios en los suyos, el simple toque de su piel le hacía sentir fuego recorriendo sus venas, ella lo amaba y a la vez odiaba ser tan vulnerable ante su ser.

Edward acariciaba cada rincón de su cuerpo borrando todo pensamiento en ella, tanto así que no se dio cuenta del momento en que ambos se despojaron de sus ropas, sus cuerpos estaban enredados, piel con piel.

Ya no tenía sentido luchar, ella se rindió y se dejó hacer, se permitió sentirlo, lejos de cualquier pensamiento. Mientras ella se abandonaba a sus caricias él se esmeraba en demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba por medio de su toque, sus caricias hacían que ella temblara y él sentía el fuego consumiéndolos, no podía perderla, su amor iba más allá de todos los obstáculos que se interpusieran en su camino. Se posicionó en su entrada mientras buscaba su mirada, cuando sus ojos se conectaron pudo ver la necesidad de ella en los suyos.

Ella deseaba que él viera en sus ojos su necesidad de más, no solo caricias en momentos de crisis, quería volver a encontrar en los ojos de él, aquel hombre que la enamoró, que la convenció de que un "nosotros" valía la pena, ese rayo de luz en la penumbra que envolvía su vida.

Edward no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento al ver la necesidad en los ojos de ella, no imaginó nunca el infierno que la estaba haciendo pasar, y deseaba borrarlo por completo, la haría arder de pasión demostrándole lo mucho que la deseaba y amaba.

Bella vio el fuego y determinación en los de él, no tenía sentido negarlo, la verdad estaba dicha, y de parte de ella no le negaría otra oportunidad, solo rogaba a Dios o a quien fuese necesario que valiera la pena.

-Te amo, perdóname – le pidió él en el momento que comenzaba a entrar en ella de manera lenta, prolongando el placer, y cuando por fin su cuerpo lo acogió por entero comenzó la entrega de manera lenta, con adoración de parte de él y aceptación de parte de ella. Los gemidos de ambos comenzaron a inundar la habitación, no hacían falta palabras cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban, ni tampoco los gritos para que no existieran dudas de la pasión, eran dos amantes casi silenciosos en ese momento.

Bella se aferró a la espalda de Edward, necesitaba que la abrazara fuertemente, en cuerpo y alma, esos brazos que la acunaban cuando soñaba con una vida feliz juntos, aunque la realidad fuese un cuento de horror.

Cuando estaba llegando al clímax sus uñas arañaron su espalda como acto reflejo del inmenso placer que le estaba dando cuando comenzó a besar sus senos.

-No me lastimes, por favor – jadeó ella rendida ante la verdad de que en ese momento no podría escapar de ese amor, aunque se sintiera caminar sobre un campo minado.

Edward estaba sediento de ella, con sus senos en sus labios los succionaba con fervor mientras sentía cómo el placer de ella aumentaba, él estaba para adorarla, amarla, y eso fue lo que hizo por largos minutos, darle placer y entregarse en la misma medida que ella se entregaba a él

-Bella, perdóname, te lo suplico – gimió en su oído para después seguir bebiendo de su pecho.

Edward se sintió cerca de su orgasmo al sentir las paredes internas de Bella aferrarse a su pene, las uñas de ella le arañaron la espalda y su cuerpo se arqueaba a causa del placer. Así tendría que haber sido hace unas horas, el placer de Bella sobre el de él, y por una cadena de errores casi la pierde, de ahora en adelante se encargaría de hacerla feliz.

Bella no pudo reprimir un largo gemido cuando llegó al clímax arrastrandolo con ella al éxtasis, dejando el cuerpo de ambos temblorosos ante la intensidad del placer vivido.

Cuando lograron controlar su respiración, Edward salió de ella con renuencia, no quería abandonar su cuerpo y sentirse vacío de nuevo, pero no quería ahogarla con su peso y él estaba agotado para mantenerse mucho más tiempo sosteniendo su peso. Se acostó a su lado y la acercó a él enredando sus piernas.

La observaba en silencio y agradeciendo al cielo que ella lo hubiese perdonado, mientras ella seguía convenciéndose que valía la pena luchar por él. Solo esperaba no haberse equivocado.

Después de unos minutos Bella rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo está Alice? – Le preguntó por su hermana, Isabella era así, siempre preocupada por todos aun cuando su vida estuviese de cabeza.

-Bien, después de conversar con ella y James logré entender su decisión y estuve a su lado cuando le informó a los invitados la cancelación de la boda, y después hablé con Irina – le respondió y sintió como ella se tensaba momentáneamente –, pero eso ya lo hablaremos mañana, es hora de descansar, además que estás invitada a pasar el día con ella y conmigo.

-Edward, no puedo, y no lo tomes como un rechazo – le aclaró cuando lo sintió tensarse a él – debo prepararme bien para la presentación de mi trabajo de grado…

-Cierto, entonces lo pasaremos en casa ayudándote – resolvió determinado a pasar el día con su hija y su esposa.

-En ese caso Irina tendrá razón de molestarse conmigo por quitarle un día especial de paseo con su padre. Sal con ella, recupera el tiempo perdido, yo me reuniré con ustedes para la cena – le propuso y Edward se admiró una vez más de su mujer.

-Gracias. – No había mejor palabra para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, ella sin palabras le estaba otorgando una segunda oportunidad a él y a su hija.

Isabella suspiró repitiéndose internamente que ésta vez todo sería distinto, que ahora todo funcionaría… al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba, en caso contrario, tendría que soportar a Bree diciéndole "Te lo dije".

_=:=_

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, me disculpo por no haber respondido todos sus reviews pero ando castigada sin Internet en casa =(**

**Chicas, debido a que mi tiempo se limita bastante en esta fecha por el trabajo en mi oficina como en mi casa, no garantizo que pueda actualizar semanalmente como tenia planeado en un principio, lo mas seguro es que las actualizaciones sean cada quince días, esperemos que el tiempo sea bondadoso conmigo XD. **

**Gracias a mi Beta querida, Betzacosta, por aguantar mis crisis de ansiedad XD**

**Te quiero amiga ;D**

**Un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Lakentsb, por su orientación psicológica en estas semanas de locura, besos XD **

_**Las quiero**_

**_Gine ;D_**


	4. Lo prohibido

Nota prohibida:

Sé que esto esta prohibido y yo realmente las odio pero a veces las notas son un mal necesario, por si no es obvio Susurrros al viento esta en Hiatus, no mencionado pero supuesto desde el año pasado, la vida da muchas vueltas y esta historia como que también, llegamos a un punto en que era imposible ponernos de acuerdo con la continuación, digamos que tuve la típica caricatura de la Gine buena y la Gine mala (eso me hace preguntarme ¿Es por eso que mi Nick es Ginegine? Jaaaaaaaaaa sorry pero tiendo a desvariar últimamente).

En fin y volviendo al tema que me llevó a hacer esta nota es que en vista del tiempo que tengo desconectada de la historia, y de la pelea interna con los dos caminos que me planteo para los protagonistas me senté con la mente en blanco a releerla y definitivamente necesito hacer unos pequeños cambios y terminar con este divorcio Gine-Susurros que me tiene con la historia atrapada sin poder salir.

Por lo tanto eliminaré algunos capítulos que involuntariamente están siendo editados y no volveré a subirlos hasta que la historia no este completa, ya que antes de ser este intento de escritora soy lectora y sé lo desesperante que es esperar.

Agradezco de corazón a todas las personas que me apoyan y espero poder regresar pronto.

Millones de disculpas no son suficientes para expresar la vergüenza que me embarga pero prefiero ser sincera y dar la cara que andar de descarada por estos mundos de Dios.

Gracias

Gine ;D


End file.
